


The Surrogacy

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based off of "the surrogate" movie (1995), Basically just a drama fic, Cheating Eleanor, Cheating Harry (past and present), Eleanor goes a little crazy, F/M, Harry and Eleanor are married, I wrote this in 2015, I'm totes not rereading this either to give you all the nitty gritty tags, Innocent Louis, Kidnapping, Kinda - loosely, Louis' Surrogating is a career, M/M, Moving fics from wattpad to ao3, Multiples, Rich Harry, Smut but not like a huge amount, Snobby Eleanor, Surrogate Louis, The F/M is because there's heavy talk and reference to Harry and Eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is a high maintenance and pricey Surrogate.Harry Styles is a married man trying everything in his power to make his wife's dream come true. Bringing a baby into the family.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this was written in 2015, not edited - not heavily researched. This fic is literally 3.5 years old - so don't attack me on anything that's in it. 
> 
> If you see anything that you feel should be in the tags, let me know. I didn't reread before posting so I may miss something important that should be warned :)

"So there's a lot of things that have to be done!" A tall woman said, smiling across her desk at Harry and his wife, Eleanor. "First, we have to find a surrogate that you two both agree on. All surrogates are different costs but I can assure you, nothing overly expensive," she gushed, pulling out two different stacks of folders.

Eleanor squeezed Harry's hand at the sight of the manila things. They each held a different person's file, one file that Harry and his wife would choose. A person that would carry Harry's child and give he and his wife the baby they'd always wanted. Eleanor couldn't have children, she didn't even make eggs for them to inseminate so they'd have a child that was blood related to both of them.

Eleanor grabbed the female stack first and started flipping through them. She was looking at looks, wanting a mother that was closer to her face and hair colour so that their child would look like them most. Harry grabbed the male stack and started flipping through the many options. Harry did want a male surrogate, in the past couple of years it has been documented that males can handle pregnancies and birth better than females.

"The deeper you go into the stacks the more expensive the surrogate will be," the lady, Margaret, said. Harry flipped to the last folder of his stack and he froze.

_Louis Tomlinson_

_22 years of age_

_4 successful pregnancies_

_Willing to carry up to three babies at once (Triplets)._

_Has carried 2 sets of twins._

_Average cost = $250,000_

_Additional costs = +1 child, $25,000_

_Other costs = Living -$10,000_

There was more information on Louis' body shape, height, a few pictures of Louis, pictures of him pregnant, and pictures of the healthy children he's birthed.

"Honey, look at this one," Eleanor said and Harry did, eyes peeling away from the perfect boy in front of him. He was really expensive, about 100 grand more expensive than normal. The woman his wife was looking at was 32, 9 successful pregnancies and 3 unsuccessful ones. One child limit and she cost about $140,000.

"How about this one?" Harry asked handing over Louis' file. Margarete stayed quiet as he watched the couple.

"Eleanor, the one you're looking at is currently pregnant and i'd take a year for her to be available for insemination. Louis Tomlinson, the one your husband has chosen, is available immediately," she informed and Harry rose a brow at his wife. Eleanor bit her lip looking over the file. Louis was perfect and she knew it.

"Y-yeah, okay," she said and Margarete clapped her hands together.

  
"It's settled then!"


	2. Chapter 1

Louis groaned, pushing himself up from his bed so he could reach the phone that was set on his bedside table. Yanking it off his charger he looked at why it was ringing then answered what a: "Someone wants a baby."

"This lovely Styles couple!" Margarete gushed. Louis wasn't hired very often for he was very expensive and not many people had the 140 grand to put up for a baby let alone 250 grand, and then some.

"Hm, i'm the egg donor as well?" Louis asked, looking towards the clock on the wall, then pushing himself out of bed. He was officially fully healed from his last pregnancy as of last month and Louis really wasn't expecting to have another couple wanting him so soon.

"Yes, she is unable to get pregnant. I honestly think the baby that you and the husband will make is going to be gorgeous. Yup, I was just calling to let you know we have an appointment in 2 weeks for the insemination. The couple has requested not meeting you until you're pregnant," that meant the Styles couple wouldn't meet Louis until he was 15 weeks pregnant.

"How many children?" Louis asked then sighed at the answer of twins. He's already had two sets and they were a pain in the ass, literally. "Alright, i'll be there, what time?" Louis asked moving to the calendar on his wall. He clicked a few things on it, adding the date and time his appointment was.

"Oh and Louis? They've chosen to keep the living separate with weekly visits," Margarete said and Louis added the date he would probably be meeting the couple.

"People usually jump at the opportunity to save 10k," Louis said and the woman on the line laughed.

"Oh, I looked at their salaries Louis. This couple could afford you 10 times over and not bat an eyelash," she informed and Louis hummed.

"Well i'll see you at the appointment Marg," Louis said then hung up before the bat could talk anymore. Louis called his close friend Niall Horan to come over for brunch then started making light salads and fruit smoothies.

"I hope you grilled some chicken for mine," Niall said as he walked into the home. "I am not bunny. I can't just willingly eat a plant without some meat," he added as he walked into Louis' large kitchen.

"Of course I grilled you some meat," Louis said popping one of Niall's chicken pieces into his mouth, causing the blond to pull his bowl closer to his body. "Did you want some croutons also?" Louis asked, watching Niall taste the berry smoothy.

"Just a little," Niall replied back.

Louis clicked a button to a cereal dispenser and 10 croutons fell out into a small saucer which he handed to Niall. Louis, being a surrogate, made really good money and on top of that he had lovely friends who just loved to give him stuff because they were filthy rich and they always got 2 of everything.

"So, Margarete just called me," Louis started conversation, leaning against the marble counter.

"Aw man, another one?" Niall asked causing Louis to chuckle.

"Yeah, a couple. Woman can't get pregnant and they want twins," Louis informed and Niall shook his head.

"All these people wanting multiple babies," Niall bit into his salad, moving to swallow it down with his smoothie. "I mean, the fuckers are hella expensive anyway, yeah?" Niall stabbed at the leaves on his plate.

"It's a good deal though. They're paying 250 grand for me and for 25 more they can have 2 babies. If they waited they'd have to pay the first price all over again," Louis told him and Niall just shrugged. It made sense but that was still a lot of money.

"Oh, Liam got a new T.V. but had haaad to get this other one that was the same size but thinner or something? I don't know. He didn't like the third one, you want it?" Niall asked and Louis nodded.

"I can put it into my bedroom," he said and Niall picked up his phone to text his husband. "Now, when are you two going to have children of your own?" Louis asked and Niall turned pink.

"Well, actually," he paused and Louis slapped his hand down on the table.

"You're already pregnant!" Louis gushed and Niall just nodded. Moving around the island Louis wrapped his arms around his best friend. "How far along are you?" Louis asked moving to lift Niall's shirt. He already had a bump and it was so cute. Louis wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed already.

"18 weeks," Niall said and Louis looked at his friend then narrowed his eyes.

"That means you know the gender?"

"No, going to the doctors next week to find out," Niall wiggled in place and accepted another hug from Louis. "I'm so excited. I'm sorry for not telling you! Liam really wanted to tell everyone at a surprise party where we could reveal the gender at the same time," Niall said and Louis just hugged him tighter.

"Aww, it's okay. I know now!" Louis laughed, pulling away. They finished their salads and drinks then put their dishes away in the dishwasher.

"Another set of twins Lou, you know, you should probably raise the price. I mean, everyone wants them right now so you might make more money," Niall told the short man. Louis sat down on the couch, pulling his remote from between the cushions. Louis put his own price on how much each additional child would cost and how many children he'd be willing to carry.

No one has been crazy enough to get triplets yet but Louis kept it on his application because it looked good. It made him look like he was healthy, strong, and very capable of carrying 1 or 2 children. Not that he wasn't or couldn't, but it sold him better on paper.

"I was actually thinking of bringing it up to 30K. I can't go up too fast because then people will start going to the next cheapest who will allow multiples," Louis said and Niall nodded, understanding.

"Well, call me when you're all knocked up. And every day between now and then," Niall chuckled kissing Louis cheek and seeing his way out of the man's home.

*~*

"You know, i've done this plenty of times. It still doesn't feel good," Louis said as the doctor bent between his thighs to stick a long thin metal thing into his arse, pass his cervix, and into his uterus. It was only there for a few moments before the doctor was pulling it out and tossing it into the trash.

"Come back in 2 weeks," the doctor said handing louis the paper with the date and time on it. Louis left and went home to take a nap. For the next week he would take it easy and make sure not to do too much work because it could hinder the process and cause Louis to have to go through it again.

On the day of 2 weeks Louis went back and had his blood drawn, he waited and waited until the doctor came back to give him the thumbs up on his pregnancy. They wouldn't know if it was a successful twin pregnancy for a couple of more weeks.

"It's official," Louis said into the phone, laughing when Niall did. It's not like Louis was going to keep the baby and after so many pregnancies Louis didn't get all that excited for it anymore.

It was just going to be another long 9 months until he gave birth.


	3. Chapter 2

Louis was officially 10 weeks when the Styles couple wanted to meet him. He had been under the impression that they didn't want to see him until he was out of the first trimester but he was sure they just changed their minds, too excited to wait.

Louis wanted to get the meeting over quickly because he had been feeling a little down and out the past week or so with morning sickness. He always got it but it was still hard on him, wearing a tight sweater top and elastic jeans, jeggings, Louis drove to the nice diner where the couple wanted to meet. He's been there a few times but, like Margarete said, it was a great in the middle spot from both their homes.

Louis wasn't large, he didn't have much of a baby bump, but he knew if you looked you'd see something. Especially if you knew he was pregnant. If you didn't, you might mistake him for being chunky.

Upon entering the diner, Louis' eyes scanned for a "tall brown haired man, muscular, and a shorter brown haired woman, long hair, curly kinda too," margarete sucked at descriptions because Louis was sure the woman's, Eleanor's, hair was wavy, not curly. They were sitting next to each other to Louis' left, a booth. "Hello! Just one?" A dainty waitress asked and Louis blinked, looking at her.

"Wh-Oh, no. I'm here with those two over there. Can you put in a order of onion rings for me?" He asked as he stepped away from her. The, maybe early 20's, woman nodded and turned, writing it down on a notepad she slipped from the front of her black apron.

Louis walked to the couple who seemed to be quietly arguing, heads bent together, Harry's hand fisted tightly on the top of the table, Eleanor's clenched in her lap. "Mr. and Mrs. Styles?" Louis watched as Harry's head whipped around and Eleanor glared at him before her eyes widened and her face softened. She pushed Harry out of the booth and wrapped Louis in a hug.

She was warm and smelled of crisp apples. "Well aren't you just gorgeous in person," she said and Louis smiled, nodding, and turning to Harry. "Isn't he just perfect?" Eleanor asked, dropping down to look at Louis' pudge. She said nothing on it, just stood and smiled as Harry shook Louis' hand, the coolness of his wedding ring settling into Louis' bones.

They were a perfect couple. A tall man with wavy hair thrown up into a bun and a woman about Louis' height. Eleanor also had a nice diamond ring on her ring finger and Louis really got the impression that they were from money and would bet anyone ten bucks that the nice shiny corvette out in the parking lot was theirs.

Louis smiled and nodded, "Louis Tomlinson," he introduced himself, taking a seat across from the couple when they settled down. The onion rings Louis ordered when he first entered came on a large plate, 3 dipping sauces on the side, and Louis picked up one of the smallest.

Eleanor looked at the woman and tapped her glass and the waitress nodded, leaving to get some more water. "How are you feeling?" Eleanor asked Louis, smiling. One of her hands was under the table and Louis was sure that she was holding her husbands.

"I'm fine, morning sickness isn't nice but I guess it comes with babies," he said and Eleanor nodded like she understood. She didn't, but she could try.

"There's an ultrasound in 2 weeks with my personal doctor. He wanted to see you and the babies to make sure everything is going right. It's security for me, really." She said and thanked the waitress when her new water glass was set on the table.

Louis pulled out his phone and opened the calendar, "Just tell me the date, time, and place," he said and Eleanor listed it off allowing him to put it into his phone. Louis looked up when he noticed that Harry hasn't said much of anything, if nothing at all, since he's been there. "How are you Mr.Styles. I know it must be exciting, having twins on the way," Louis said and Eleanor just nodded, smacking her lips.

"We are ecstatic. It's amazing and our family is going to finally be complete. I just can't wait," she nodded to herself, looking up at Harry who smiled down at her.

"It's odd to know that in just a short couple of months we're going to have two crying babies in the house," Harry said and Louis hummed.

"Yes, I can only imagine," he said taking a sip of water that was set down for him, then a bite of one of the onion rings.

"It's great though," Eleanor said and Harry nodded, as if he had to make sure that she knew he was read and accepting of what they were doing. She seemed to need as much confirmation she could get and Louis understood. She was never able to get pregnant and a family was something so far fetched for her and now here he was, pregnant with her babies.

They talked for a while more and exchanged address' just in case Louis needed them or they wanted Louis over for dinner or something.

The lunch didn't last long and Louis was soon walking out and pulling his keys out of his pocket so he could get into his car and leave. "Louis!" He heard and he turned, smiling when he seen Harry jogging towards him. "Here's my number just in case you need anything," Harry said pushing a napkin into Louis' palm.

The pregnant man smiled, "I won't hesitate," he said and got into his car. Harry watched him pull out then moved to get into his own car, his wife on her phone.

"I cannot believe that this is real. He's real, he's carrying our babies. Harry," she gushed turning to pull Harry into a kiss. "This is really happening," she whispered and Harry hummed, kissing her lips then her cheek before starting the car.


	4. Chapter 3

2 weeks flew by and before he knew it he was driving up to an expensive building. It was made mostly out of windows and when Louis walked in he was hit with the smell of...caramel. "Oh Louis, you're here," Eleanor gushed when she seen the pregnant man walk in. Louis smiled at her and gave her a half hug before sitting down.

"We'll only be coming here once every 2 months. You have your own doctor and no point in us causing extra fees," Harry told Louis as he sat down, Eleanor huffing as if she didn't like the idea or care much for it.

Louis sat between the married couple while Eleanor shot a million questions at him about the pregnancy and such. Did his back hurt and all that. Louis assured her he was only 12 weeks along and nothing much was happening other than morning sickness.

"We'll have you get you some medicine for that," the woman hummed and leaned back thinking to herself. It was finally quiet but before Louis could relax a doctor was walking out into the waiting room and calling out Eleanor and Harry's names. "Finally."

They walked into a very nice looking office and Louis was busy looking around at all the things when the doctor was measuring his small fundal height that he missed the man asking him a question. "What?" Louis asked, looking from the female uterus differences from the male uterus to look at the doctor.

"I was asking if the morning sickness only stick to the morning or does it happen in the afternoons too?" The doctor asked and Louis thought about it, lifting a hand to wave it.

"It's usually in the mornings but the afternoons...I think those only happen when i'm tipped off by something that doesn't smell good, you know?" The doctor nodded, he did know.

"Well your stomach is a bit small for twins but not that bad," he says looking from Louis to a mildly concerned Eleanor.

"Are the twins still healthy?" She asked, fingers tight on her purse.

"Oh yeah, some just grow differently than others. I have Louis' medical records here and once i've gone through them, I can tell you if this is normal for him or not," the doctor said and Eleanor nodded.

"Let's get an ultrasound done to take a look at these two. Has your doctor said if they were identical or fraternal?" The man asked Louis who shrugged.

"He might have," the pregnant man yawned. They were identical but he didn't want to be the one to tell the married couple. Harry was watching Louis, catching the lie quickly, but staying silent about it.

Moving to another room Louis turned his head from the ultrasound machine while the doctor looked at the twins. He talked to Eleanor and Harry as they looked at the twins that would soon be in their arms. Harry noticed that Louis didn't watch the screen and it intrigued him. "I think we're all done here," the doctor said moving back, giving Louis something to wipe his stomach off with.

"Thank you doctor," Eleanor said reaching over Louis' body to shake the man's hand. Harry waited for Louis to stand up before shaking the doctor's hand. Louis just smiled at the man and led the way out of the large building.

"I'm not sure when you want to see me again so, you have my number," Louis said as he got into his car. The meeting had started out fine but Louis' mood just went downhill quickly. He felt a flutter run through his belly and he sighed, rubbing a hand over it.

He watched Harry open the car door for Eleanor like she was the one pregnant, then get into the driver side. Harry doesn't talk to him much and Louis wondered why.

*~*

Can you take a walk with me? - Mother Eleanor

Louis read the text three times before sighing and letting his head bang against the wall behind his body. Today was a binge day, eating as much food as he could until he was too full then going and taking a nap. He hasn't ate anything yet so he looks back at his phone, reads the text a few more times before finally sending a message back.

As long as we can stop somewhere for me to get a bite to eat - L

A response didn't take long, the simple k was enough for Louis. Getting off of the floor Louis walked into his bedroom and pulled out a light sweater. The air was getting chilly with the promise of fall.

Eleanor soon texting him a coffee shop they could meet up at and Louis drove there, phone ringing in his pocket a few times before going silent. He knew it was Eleanor, he was running a few minutes late, and the woman was paranoid something would happen to her babies. She was paying enough money for them so Louis excused it.

"I am so sorry i'm late, my friend called me freaking out," Louis said but didn't say names or anything of the sorts. He was lying, he just didn't want to leave his house so he procrastinated a little bit.

"Oh it's okay, just had me worried," Eleanor said and Louis smiled and went to the counter to order himself a hot chocolate with a few shots of caramel then a chocolate muffin. Once the food was handed to him and Louis payed the pregnant man sat down at the booth where Eleanor was sipping on her mocha.

"How are you feeling?" The dark haired woman asked, pulling out her phone to text someone.

"I'm fine and you?" Louis asked, blowing on his large cup of cocoa.

"I'm great. I'm having twins on the way, the nursery is all set up and Harry is already talking about names," she gushed and Louis smiled, looking at the foam from the whipped cream melt in his drink. "My mother wanted to meet you but I told her that it wasn't a good idea. No point in having you being best friends with my whole family when it's the babies in your belly that we all want," she laughed and Louis gave her the fakest smile he could.

Is Eleanor with you? - Daddy Harry

Louis frowned and watched Eleanor type something out on her phone. "Hey, does Harry know you're here?" Louis asked and the woman snapped her eyes up to him then to the phone sitting on the table.

"Uh...yeah. Did he text you or something?" She asked and Louis shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering. One of my friends husband has gone missing. He's pregnant and likes to hide or leave when he's feeling down," Louis lied and Eleanor nodded putting her phone down. Louis picked at his muffin before picking up his phone and responding to Harry that yes, she was, and where they were.

It wasn't long before the large man walked into the shop, eyes going to his wife. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Louis," the man said pulling his wife out of the booth. "I'll make it up to you another time," Harry said as Eleanor silently walked out of the place and sat herself into Harry's car.

"Oh, it was alright," Louis assured him, watching Harry get into his car, slamming the door shut. Louis finished his drink but threw out the food and went home.

He took a nap without binging.


	5. Chapter 4

"I am truly sorry about her decisions and popping up all the time," Harry says as he looks around Louis' living room. The pregnant man was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, with the T.V. remote in his hand. The T.V. was still off and Louis wasn't sure if he still wanted to watch it or not.

"Are the children going to be safe with her?" Louis asked and Harry shifted, moving around the couch before sitting down next to the smaller frame.

"Yeah, they're going to be safe. I have a couple of months to figure out where her mood swings are coming from," Harry explained and Louis looked down to the long pajamas he was wearing. For the past week Eleanor has been popping up out of nowhere, wanting Louis attention. It was getting hard for the pregnant man to have a life outside of the pregnancy because it seemed like whenever he was going to have fun, she was calling him.

Louis put the remote down on the table and the room was silent for a long moment. "You know why i didn't look at the ultrasound, right?" Louis asked and Harry blinked, looking at him. "I seen the way your attitude changed when you noticed me," Louis looked at the long haired man. 

Harry didn't seem to know what to say for a moment. "Well, I thought that you didn't care," Harry said and Louis shook his head, small smile on his lips.

"I may not want children but that doesn't mean i'm not a mother to many. I don't look at the ultrasounds anymore because it breaks my heart to see those tiny babies. I know I can't keep them and It's better if I don't get attached, it'd ruin me," Louis shrugged, lifting a hand to wipe away a stray tear.

Harry blinks at the confession and Louis just smiles, hand going to his small bump. "But she'll be a good mother, i'm sure," Louis stands, ignoring the way he kind of contradicted himself after asking just minutes earlier if she would be a good one. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked and Harry swallowed, nodding.

"Yes please, that would be lovely," he says and looks down at his hands, fingers turning his wedding ring over and over again, pulling it off his finger, putting it back on.

"You know, they say a marriage is never sound if they play with their rings," Louis mentions as he hands Harry a glass cup with red kool aid in it.

"Wives tale," Harry replies, having heard the saying before. He wasn't sure if it really was a wives tale but he didn't want to start thinking about it too much so he just played it off.

"It's really not," Louis tells him, sitting down with orange juice in his cup. It was still early in the day, early enough for Louis not to have eaten yet so he just pushed his back against the couch and crossed his legs. To change the topic he brought up baby names, something Eleanor had mentioned to him a few days prior.

"Yeah, she's been going on and on about these little girl names," Harry says. "But I personally think that we're having boys," Harry looks down at Louis belly.

"Do you want to see?" He asked and the man nodded. Louis stood up off the couch and walked so he was standing in front of the soon to be father. He pulled his sweater up and pushed his hips out a little bit, showing off the small 13 week old bump. "You can touch," Louis says softly when he sees the man's hand twitch.

Harry reaches up and settles his fingers on the bump, under the belly button, and to the side near Louis' hips. "It's so small," he says and Louis nods.

"I do tend to have small babies until around 20 weeks, then I balloon up quickly," Louis tells Harry, turning his hips to the side so the man could see how large the bump actually was, sticking out past his pants and causing cute dips by his hip bones.

"And you're skinny so it's easier to see it," Harry observes and Louis nods, understanding what the man was saying.

"I think it's boys too," Louis answered.

"You do?" Harry asks, moving his hands to his lap, eyes going up to Louis' face, the man looking down at his bump.

"Yeah, i've had twin girls before and they were way low," Louis spoke. With his body, boys like to balloon out of his belly while girls liked to blend in with his hips and make him wider. If Louis was having a boy, you wouldn't be able to tell he was pregnant from behind, but a girl you'd know. "What would you name them?" Louis asked and Harry smiled.

"Lakin and Royce," he answers and Louis hums. Those were actually really good names and he let Harry know it.

Harry's phone rang from where it was sitting on the end table next to his arm. The man picked it up and sighed when he seen his wife's name flashing across the screen. "I have to go, i'll see you later, let me know how your appointment goes next week," Harry says standing up.

Louis agreed and walked the man to the front door. "It was nice seeing you," Louis said into their quick hug, stealing as much warmth as he could before the man was gone.

"She's nice but I hate her a little," Louis told his cat who seemed to not care.


	6. Chapter 5

Louis got a call from Margarette a week later and the boy wanted to ignore the call but he knew she would only call him if it had something to do with the parents of the babies in his belly. "What do you want?" He grumbled into the phone, looking at the alarm clock that was due to go off in a half hour. It was 6am and Louis wanted to shoot someone.

"Harry Styles is here and he was wondering if he could go to your appointment with you. Eleanor was supposed to be here too but she had something last minute to do," Margarette shoots and Louis sighs.

"Yeah yeah, he can come. You know, the parents usually don't go to my appointments, right?" Louis asked and Margarette hummed because yes, she did know, but she did like Harry and he looked like a good man so she didn't care.

"I'll send him to you as soon as possible," she says and hangs up before Louis could say anything more. Pulling himself out of bed the pregnant man took a quick shower and got dressed, walking out of his bedroom just as his front door bell rang. Upon answering it, he smiled seeing Harry, and almost relieved that Eleanor wasn't along.

"The appointment isn't until half 7 so we have some time," Louis says as it was only quarter till 7.

"So what are they going to do during this appointment?" Harry asked and Louis pulls orange juice out of the fridge and a glass from the counter. He offered Harry some but the man declined. 

"Well, 14 weeks really isn't that special. We're having," Louis paused with a blink, "You're having identical twins so they have to watch for merging of them or any deficiencies," Louis blinks down at his juice then shakes it off and puts the orange goodness away.

"What happens if they merge?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs.

"It's all up to you. I can continue with the pregnancy or we can abort," he takes a sip of his juice before just putting the glass into the fridge, having lost his appetite for the drink. "We should go now if i'm going to stop and get me a muffin on the way," Louis moves around the island to grab his jacket, the weather was cooling down with the fall season coming, and shoes.

"Can I drive?" Harry asks holding his keys out when Louis seemed to have lost his.

"Uh, if you don't mind dropping me off back here," he says zipping up the light jacket. Harry nodded and they walked out of the flat and to Harry's car.

The ride to Louis' doctor's office wasn't long, he lived close because it was like his second home while he was pregnant for most of the year. Louis went to the reception and told the small girl that he was there and she put him into the computer, telling him the doctor would be out soon.

"So what happened with Eleanor?" Louis asked as he sat down next to Harry, crossing a leg over the other as he leaned forward as much as he could with his belly.

"She, uh, she had something to do that didn't allow her to make it here," Harry said with a smile and Louis narrowed his eyes but shrugged it off. It sounded a bit fishy, like Harry came alone on purpose, but he didn't push it. It wasn't his marriage.

"Louis Tomlinson," Louis' doctor called and the boy stood up, waiting for Harry. They went through the weights and fundal heights quickly and soon Louis' was lying down and an ultrasound machine was being turned on. "How are you today Louis?" The doctor asked and Louis shrugged with a yawn.

"I'm tired actually. I tried to eat a muffin but the twins didn't like it so i'm riding empty right now," he informs and the doctor nods, pulling the cool want to Louis' belly and moving it around looking for the babies.

"Healthy as always, you should be a poster child for pregnancies," the doctor jokes and Louis laughs, turning to Harry who had his eyes on Louis' belly. "They have grown since you were last in to see me and that's good. As per usual we'll expect them to have a growth spurt within the next 2 months," Louis is informed and the boy nods. "Do you still have cream at home?" Louis got cream from his doctor for stretch marks and the boy nods.

"So they're perfectly healthy?" Harry asked and the doctor seemed to just notice him.

"Oh, yeah, they are. Louis is known for having perfect little babies," with a smile Louis was handed a rag to clean himself off and the boy stood up once he was presentable.

Once Louis has his paperwork to give to Eleanor's doctor he and Harry leave the facility. "I think that's one thing you're going to have to stop worrying about, the babies being unhealthy," Louis says as they get into Harry's car.

"It's natural, i'm sorry," Harry apologizes and Louis just wants to squeeze the man.

"It's fine but know that i'm doing all I can to make sure that they will be healthy for you and your wife," Louis says and Harry leans back in his seat, not having turned the car on yet.

"I've been thinking about a divorce."

Louis' heart all but stops.


	7. Chapter 6

"Wait, what?" Louis asks after Harry starts the car and starts on his way to drop Louis back off at home. "Do you even know what headache that is going to be for me?" Louis asks and Harry doesn't say anything.

"Because fuck Harry, I either give the babies to you or you give rights to her. And if you don't want either then I get stuck with them! I don't think i'm ready to be a single parent, with twins," Louis gushes and Harry glances at him. Louis then notices that they weren't even going the direction of his home. "Where are you taking me now?" Louis throws his hands up.

"Calm down please. I'll take the babies," Harry says and Louis shakes his head.

"And i'm sure we both know you can't handle twin children Harry," Louis clicks his tongue watching the road as Harry drove. They stopped not too long later at a nice, but not too nice, restaurant. "I'm not dressed for this," Louis snaps and Harry looks at him.

"Do you want to know why i'm getting a divorce?" Harry asked and Louis looked at him and after a moment he nodded. Harry and Eleanor seemed like a perfect couple, or as perfect as a couple could get. "Then follow me," Harry says getting out of the car. Louis got out also, wrapping his light coat tight around his body as a cool breeze brushed by.

"Why are we here though?" Louis asked and Harry held a finger up. He opened the front door to the small, yet nice, place. Louis stepped into the warm area and Harry told the hostess that his wife was already there. She let them pass and Harry walked around and through tables until he was a few tables away from Eleanor.

She was sitting at a table, holding hands with a young looking man, "And that's why, she doesn't even know I know yet," Harry says softly and Louis settles his hands on his belly. Eleanor was cheating. With a kid who looked no more than early 20s.

Harry sets a hand on Louis' waist just as the young boy caught sight of them. He looked surprised and he told Eleanor who jerked her head around. Without saying a word, Harry walked Louis out of the restaurant. "Would you like to go get something to eat?" Harry asks Louis, knowing the boy wasn't able to keep his muffin down.

Louis got into the car after saying yes and watched Eleanor rush out of the door, eyes on Harry as the man stood next to the driver's side of the car. "Harry isn't not what you think," Eleanor blurted and Louis turned his head to look at Harry's body, what he could see, from the driver's side window. The windows were cracked a little so he heard everything they said.

"It is what I think it is. The used condoms in the bathroom trash, like I wouldn't look. You needing 'to do things' all the time, being attached to Louis. Don't you think I see what's happening?" Harry asked and Eleanor bit her lip, looking to Louis who said nothing from inside of the car.

"Can we not do this here please?" She asked and Harry opened the car door.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours, maybe, i'll see you when you decide to pop up," Harry dismisses her as he gets into his car, starting it, and pulling off when the boy walks out after Eleanor.

"She's cheating on you," Louis says and Harry nods.

"And been trying to sweeten you up so that you'll give her the babies when we go through the custody battle," Harry says and Louis swallows.

 

"There isn't a custody battle. These children aren't hers. They aren't born so they aren't locked to you guys under your marriage. They are made from you and me, not you and her," Louis explained.

The ride was quiet as Harry pulls up to his home, Louis' eyes going a bit wide. "She wont be home for a while," Harry informed Louis. "Too embarrassed," he adds getting out of the car, waiting for Louis to join him at the hood.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Louis asks. "I shouldn't know anything. I should just be at home carrying your babies until they're born, then giving them to whichever parent has rights," Louis swallows as he follows Harry up the drive and up stairs to the front door. It was a large home, driving home the point that Harry and Eleanor came from money.

"Yeah, but you love it," Harry says and Louis swallows. A divorce? Yeah, he secretly did like it. But there was nothing he was getting out of it, so he couldn't really be that happy.

Harry walked Louis through his clean, yet lived in, home to the pristine kitchen. "Lemon chicken, would you like some," Harry asked as he reached into the fridge to pull out plenty of fresh ingredients.

"Sure," Louis sits down at the island, keeping his light coat on for the moment, until he got too hot.

"I cheated on Eleanor once," Harry says. "She caught me fucking a twink in our bed," Harry adds and Louis nearly chokes, watching the man nonchalantly turn the stove on, putting a pan with oil on the flame. "But it was just a fuck, she didn't know we had met the same day," Harry gets a wet rub ready for the chicken.

"And you're divorcing her for--," Louis smiled and took a glass of water Harry handed him.

"She's been cheating on me for 4 months now," Louis' back straightened.

She's been cheating on Harry for almost as long as Louis' been pregnant. "And she's been cheating on me before that, with another boy, but she stopped that after my best friend caught her," Harry put the chicken in the pan, smiling at the sizzle.

"So you only cheated once, just for sex, and she cheats all the time and she dates then and everything," Louis explains and Harry nods.

 

"I cheated on her 3 years ago, never again since," Harry moved away from the chicken in the pan, around the island until he was standing behind Louis. The pregnant man's eyes fall closed when Harry's fingers settle on his shoulders, rubbing and massaging the knots out.

"Why are you telling me this?" Louis asks and Harry laughs from behind him.

"I don't want to raise my babies alone in this big house," he says and Louis frowns.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis asked.

"I'm making it my goal to make you want to stay, and raise these babies with me, by time they're born," Harry says and Louis' heart palpates and the boy swears the man is trying to stop his heart.


	8. Chapter 7

"What do you mean about that?" Louis asks Harry, bowing his head as the man continues to massage his shoulders. Harry doesn't say anything for a moment, stepping back when he does to check on the chicken.

"I mean, that I would like to get with you, and raise those children together," Harry hums as Louis wrings his fingers together.

"But we barely know each other! How am I supposed to help you raise babies? I didn't even want babies," Louis almost whines.

Harry notices that Louis doesn't tell him no. The boy doesn't shoot him down. He just points out a few holes in his plan.

"You are about 3 and a half months pregnant. We have, what, 5 and a half months to figure everything out?" Harry asks. Louis does the man in his head and yeah, 9 months, because he was surely not going to make it to a full 40 weeks.

"And how long is this divorce going to last?" Louis swallows, wanting to call his friend, Niall, about this. To talk to the man, to tell him about it all.

"Harry!?" Eleanor's voice filters through the house and Louis' goes stiff.

"Kitchen!" Harry calls back flipping the chicken. Eleanor walks into the large, warm, kitchen and her eyes land on Louis.

"Hello," she blinks and Louis doesn't say anything back, just looks to Harry who was leaning his hips against the counter next to the stove. "W-Not to be rude Louis, but what are you doing here?" Eleanor asks and Louis licks his lips.

Harry answers her before he can, "He's here because I asked him over, do you have a problem with that? You've been doing the exact same thing the past couple months," Eleanor goes pale. Louis pushes away from the counter and stands.

"I have to pee," he says and Harry gives him directions to the nearest bathroom.

"I can't believe you seriously have him our home right now," Eleanor hisses as to not let louis overhear them.

"I want you moved out as soon as possible. If you'd like I can get an eviction notice," Harry tells her, ignoring her words. The woman's purse drops to the tile.

"And where do you expect me to go!" She raises her voice and Harry shrugs, reaching forward to grab a lemon and a knife. He rolls the lemon against the counter, getting it ready to be juiced, then cut a half slit through it before squeezing it over the seasoned chicken breasts.

"I don't care where you go, maybe with that boy you were with?" Harry turns back to her and Louis walks back into the room, rubbing his damp hands on his top. He sits back down, head bent as he looks at the light designs in the counter top.

"Are you seriously kicking me out of my own home!" Eleanor shouts this time, causing Louis to jump slightly, surprised. "You fucked me last night," Eleanor adds and Harry shrugs.

"And?" He asks her.

"And you want me out? You can't just have sex with me then kick me out the next day. We're married!" Louis swallows and he takes a sip of his drink. "And you're allowing him in our home? He's our surrogate! He's not our friend," she hisses and Louis looks at her then to Harry who seemed indifferent.

"I fucked you, you said it yourself. Fucking doesn't involve feelings," Harry scratches lazily at his chest. "You're not staying here tonight, if you don't leave by 7pm then i'm calling the cops and getting you removed for trespassing, this house is not in your name," he tells her and the woman looks like she wants to scream.

Louis almost feels bad. Almost.

"Are you fucking him or something?" Eleanor asks throwing his hand out to Louis' form and the boy goes to tell her that no they weren't fucking but Harry beats him and the man is nodding.

"Yup, fucked him this morning. I'd like you to leave for dinner also, he's pregnant, he doesn't need your drama," Harry tells her and she reaches forward, yanking Louis' drink off of the counter and tossing the contents at Harry who is doused with the liquid for Louis hasn't drank much.

"Fuck you Harry Styles," she rushes out of the room, only to come back in a moment later to snatch her purse off of the floor and leave again.

"Well that went nice, why did you tell her we were fucking?" Louis asked and Harry grabs a dish towel, rubbing over his wet face and hair.

"She wouldn't have left unless she was pissed, I already filed for divorce about a week ago. So she can think she's going to file first, win everything, but she's not," Harry tends to the chicken again and Louis nods to himself, pulling out his phone. He checks the time.

A little while later they're both sitting on the couch in the living room, their plates in their laps, and the TV on low. Louis' knee is touching Harry's and the boy feels naughty. Harry was still technically married at that moment. He also didn't know Harry all the much, he wasn't positive he knew anything really about the man, but here he was, doing this with him.

After they eat Louis sets his plate on the coffee table with a yawn. "Do you want to take a nap? We do have a guest room and it's nice," Harry offers and Louis thinks about it for a moment. He might as well indulge Harry in this little courtship type thing he wanted to try out.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thank you," Louis smiles and allows himself to be led through the large home to a clean, large, warm room. Harry squeezes Louis' arm before walking out leaving him to undress and go through the drawers to see what kind of clothes were there.

He noticed quickly that this wasn't the guest room when he sees Eleanor's underwear next to Harry's in the top drawer of the dresser. "Harry!"


	9. Chapter 8

Louis turns to look at the man when he walks into the room. "You know, a guest room isn't a room where you and your wife sleep," Louis informs the man who just shrugs.

"My bed is better though," Harry looks at Louis then to the very large 4 poster bed.

"I'm not sleeping in a bed that you and your wife had sex in not more than 24 hours ago," Louis hisses and Harry bites his lip.

"Then i'm going to have to get this one replaced won't I?" He asked and Louis shakes his head. "Yeah, i'll call some guys over tomorrow," Harry takes Louis' small hand in his own and the pregnant man flushes pink as he's gently led down the hall and into another room.

"What do you do for a living?" Louis asks and Harry shrugs, checking the room to make sure that it had everything Louis' needed.

"I work a lot but lately it's been calmer," Harry tells him opening the drawers to the dresser. "I'll have to grab you a pair of clothes to sleep in, what do you sleep in?" Harry asks and Louis swallows.

"Usually just a shirt," he replies, eyes on Harry's back as the man leaves the room. Louis pulls his cellphone out and calls Niall. "You wont believe what just happened today."

*

Louis woke a few hours later hungrier than ever for some hawaiian pizza. Harry the house was quiet and Louis couldn't find Harry so he decided to explorer. The bright afternoon sunlight that filtered through the large windows illuminated all the different paintings hanging on the walls, trinkets on shelves.

The house is large but Louis was sure it couldn't have been more than a 5 bedroom. It was huge but it wasn't castle huge. Walking down carpeted hallways on the second floor, meant for leisure rather than the hardwood on the first floor, Louis let his fingers trail the pale coloured walls. The carpet was a light tan and Louis wondered if children have ever been in the home.

Louis wondered if he even wanted to live in a home as lavish as this. If he decided to be with Harry, to stay with him through the birth, and help him raise the twins, Louis knew that he didn't want to live in such a large place. They would only need 2 bedrooms until the kids got old enough to need their own and that would be 5 to 10 years down the road.

"What are you doing wandering around here?" Harry asks and Louis turns to look at the man with a smile.

"I was looking for you actually," Louis answers, blinking when he sees Harry looking over him. Louis realizes then that he's still only in Harry's shirt, long enough to reach mid thigh, tight enough to show Louis' 14 week belly. Louis was tan, he was healthy, and he was sure a beautiful sight to look at.

"Can I-?" Harry asks, eyes now on Louis' bump, hand slightly reached out towards it.

"Right now? I don't have pa-," Harry doesn't give Louis time. He just gets on his knees and pushes the shirt up to show the belly that protruded to Louis' belly button and slightly further up. Harry could see the faint outline of Louis' soft cock underneath his black panties but he didn't give it much mind as he leaned in to kiss the tight skin of the bump.

"These are our babies," Harry tells Louis, looking up at the boy. "We didn't make them the traditional way but we sure as hell made them," Harry presses his thumbs into the hardness and Louis feels a faint flutter from the children inside of him. He knew Harry wouldn't feel it but it was special nonetheless for Louis.

Louis looked down at the man as he gave love to the unborn children.

*

A week later Louis knew he was fucked. He just knew it. He was sitting on the couch in the living room when Harry walked in, just having woken up for it was morning, itching his belly. "How's my babies doing?" The man asks and Louis looks up from the Brother's Grimm book he's reading.

"They're fine, a little hungry but I wanted to wait until you were awake," Louis puts the bookmark attached to the spine of the book into the page he was reading and he stood up.

Louis was fucked because the first thing Harry did was kiss him and Louis kissed back.

That was their first kiss and it was so natural, something they didn't have to talk about, something Louis didn't feel anxious about having. He was calm, collected, and actually happy to have woken up in the guest bedroom that morning.

"Can you sleep with my tonight?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head.

"You know exactly how I feel about that bed," he says pulling away from Harry when there's a knock at the front door. Harry answers it and it's 3 moving men followed by Eleanor. She looked like a mess, bags under her eyes, nappy hair, chapped lips, raw cheeks.

She doesn't say anything to Harry, just pushes past the man and upstairs into the bedroom she once shared with him. Louis follows after her, against Harry's quiet wishes and the first thing he does is apologizes to the woman who was throwing her clothes into boxes the man had opened and assembled.

"No need to say sorry to me," Eleanor tells Louis as she opens the second drawer of the dresser, pulling out bottoms. "You get to keep the children i've always wanted. You get to have my husband. You get to live the lavish life i've always had," she sniffs and turns to Louis. After licking her lips, looking him over, and humming, she turns back to the dresser.

"And I can see why he chose you over lil ole me. You're cute," she adds and Louis raises a brow. "That and the courts are doing nothing for me. We signed a prenup when we got married and everything is his, like it's always been," she shrugs again and pushes the full box she had to one of the workers who tapes it closed, opening and assembling another one.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Louis tells her and she looks him in the eyes.

"Of course you didn't dear. But it has and now you're going to be forever happy...unless he finds someone else to replace you. You seen how easily he did it for me, his wife." She gives Louis a sickly sweet smile before going back to what she was doing.


	10. Chapter 9

"Don't you think that bed is a bit big?" Louis asks, biting his lip as he watches a few men carry the extra large mattress up the stairs, struggling to hold the heavy weight.

"Well what happens when one, or both, of the kids have a bad dream and they want to sleep with us?" Harry asks and Louis looks at him, then back to the men who were now moving to try and push the bed up the last few steps, arms having gotten tired from the heavy lifting.

"You're thinking years ahead," Louis took a step to the right, away from the door, when a man excuses himself as he brushes past Louis with the headboard in his hands, sharing the weight with another man.

"Yes, I am. I'm allowed to look at that belly every day and think of our future. You make me want to have one with you," Harry wraps his arms around Louis' middle, his large fingers pressing into Louis' sixteen-week belly. Music was playing through a special set of speakers in the living room and Louis giggled, swaying his hips when 'Genuine - Pony' started playing.

The men ignore them and keep working, moving the bed and its matching dressers to the bedroom on the second floor. Harry sets his chin on Louis' shoulder when the boy stops moving to the song, eyes watching a smaller man carry in large, fluffy pillows. "I should get them something to drink," Louis says his thoughts aloud as he pulls from Harry's arms, crossing the path of the workers, and going to the kitchen.

*

"Okay, that's cute," Louis licks his lips as he looks over the new setup to the bedroom. The bed was where the dressers were before, and the dressers were on either side of the bathroom and closet doors. The bed's new blankets and sheets were a light tan and deep red colour.

"You've settled in nicely," Harry comments and Louis' cheeks flush. He did. He has been living with Harry in his home for three weeks or so and he already felt at home. He knew where everything was, he slept in Harry's arms, used his soap in the shower, wore his clothes. He made himself at home but hearing Harry say it had the pregnant man on edge.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Louis asks nervously. Harry raises a brow then breaks into a grin.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted," he checks the drawers of the dressers and finds them empty. "When are you going to move everything in?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs noncommittally.

"I don't know. I might just keep everything there just in case something goes wrong here, yeah? Like a backup, I don't want to have to do what Eleanor did," Louis ignores the dark look he receives as he grabs one of Harry's shirts from his drawers. "I'm going to take a shower," the boy informs and sends Harry a glance before he closes the door to the bathroom.

The next morning Louis has a doctor's appointment but he cancels it due to it not being his own doctor. He schedules an appointment for the next day with his own doctor, someone he's completely comfortable with, and someone that knows his body and how he carries children.

"You know, they say we can find out the gender," Louis tells Harry as he cuts into the lasagna that the man had made.

"Yeah? I thought you couldn't do that until eighteen weeks or something like that," Harry clears his throat then bites into his food.

"It is eighteen weeks but they can do it sooner. I mean, eighteen weeks is if like...you want positive results yeah? I don't know, doing it before then can like...make it where you think you're getting a girl but in reality you're getting a boy," Louis shrugs. "All my other pregnancies were at sixteen or seventeen weeks and they were the correct genders," Louis licks some tomato sauce from his lips.

"Oh, so we're finding out the genders tomorrow?" Harry asks and Louis holds a finger up, having forked a mouthful of food into his mouth and was yet to swallow it.

"Yeah. This is good," Louis motions to his plate with his fork. "And you should be able to feel them move one of these weeks soon," Louis laughs when Harry fist pumps the air, whisper shouting a 'yes!'.

The next day Harry was more excited than Louis. He didn't get why Louis wasn't as thrilled about it as he was and Louis didn't understand why Harry was so pissed about it his lack of enthusiasm.

"It's like you're not even excited," Harry tells Louis when he steps out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his middle. The pregnant man raises a brow and he steps to the closet to grab out a change of clothes for himself.

"And why do you think that?" Louis asks him, not really in the mood to argue but knowing that he has to smooth this over before they get into an actual fight. They were dating, so they could easily break up but Louis couldn't leave Harry to raise the twins alone. The man wouldn't be able to handle it and Louis really didn't want his children around Eleanor, knowing the woman would try to worm her way back into Harry's life if she sees him struggling.

"Because, here I am, bouncing off the walls, and there you are, not having said more than twenty words this morning," Harry throws his hand out in exasperation and Louis blinks, dropping his towel to the floor.

Harry's mouth goes dry as he takes in the nakedness of Louis' body. They've done nothing more than kissing but here Louis' small, compact, thick, and perfect body was on display just for him. "I-," Harry wasn't sure what to say about this.

"I've been horny all morning," Louis tells him smoothly, fingers pressing into the underside of his belly, then his hip bones, and pressing into the sensitive skin next to his half hard cock. "That's why my mind really isn't on the gender of my babies," he adds and Harry licks his lips, clearing his throat.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" He asks and Louis tilts his head to the side, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I want you to fill me up nice and good, something we should have done to make these babies in the first place. Better late than never?" Louis grins when Harry's body seems to gravitate towards his own, warm fingers going to grip his hips, thumbs rubbing the underside of his belly. Harry's lips press on the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"I've been waiting for you to initiate this," Harry murmurs into Louis' soft skin and the small boy grins up at him devilishly.

"Then get to work baby," he shouts. Louis laughs as Harry lifts him up and tosses him lightly onto the bed.

*

"Okay, are you two ready?" The nurse asks and Louis nods, swallowing. He knew the twins were identical so they were going to be the same gender.

"What are you hoping for?" Harry asks Louis and the boy looks up at Harry. His smaller hand was encased in Harry's larger one.

"I've had plenty of boys," he answers. "So maybe a set of girls?" He suggests hopefully and Harry nods.

"Girls, I could live with that," he replies, squeezing Louis' hand reassuringly.

"Well that's good because they're girls!" The nurse announces and Louis smiles, looking to Harry to watch the man look at the ultrasound screen, as if he knew how to read it and make sure that she wasn't lying to them.

"Girls? Twin girls?" Harry asks and Louis nods, as well as the nurse. "Oh my god."


	11. Chapter 10

"You never did tell me what you're having, and here you are, in labor you fuck," Louis jokes to Niall who lie in a hospital bed, whining each time a contraction hit. Liam was in the corner having a mental break down at his 34 week child being born.

The blonde laughs once his contractions hit and the man sets his hand on Louis' 16 week belly. "Yeah well you never told me what you're having, I know you know," Niall jokes back and Louis grins, pulling a chair close to the bed where his best friend was hooked up to a million machines. 

"Well, if you must know, I'm having twin girls," Louis confesses and Niall's shoulder sag in relief.

"Good, then at least my daughter can have two friends," he tells Louis laughing when the pregnant man lightly slapped his shoulder.

"I have to leave soon but I promise I'll be here tomorrow to see your little bundle. Harry, since he hit it once, has been horny all the time," Louis gushes with pink cheeks. Niall laughs loudly and Liam shoots up from the chair, hands shaking.

"Is it time?" He asks and Niall sends the man a playful glare.

"The last time they checked, 20 minutes ago, I was only 3 dilated Liam. Please, take a nap or something," Niall waved Liam off when the man crowded his space to check his temperature with the back of his hand to the forehead.

Liam eventually goes to his seat again and Louis raises a brow. "I've seen you give birth enough times not to be afraid. The pain is killer though," Niall shrugs and Louis helps the man turn onto his side. "But Harry and all, is that doing okay? You haven't told me where you guys are yet," Niall rubs a thumb over Louis' fingers.

"Well I told him I didn't want to sleep in a bed where he and his ex-wife did so he went out and got a new one," Louis fills him in on everything that's been happening. From the constant sex in the past week, to Harry being a loving doting father to the children that weren't born yet. "He's more excited for the girls than I am and I feel really bad," Louis confesses and Niall sends him a pout. "I mean, I am excited but like...I've never had to keep my children before and I don't know, it hasn't hit that I'm going to be raising these ones?" Louis shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't know, just me," he laughs when Niall slaps the back of his hand.

"You're going to be great. They're your baby girls. Literally. And don't let that Eleanor bitch around them," Niall scolds and Louis rolls his eyes.

"She isn't that bad. Yeah she cheated but she was okay. A little attached but I don't know, I don't hate her?"

Niall scoffs and sits up a little, "Don't let her weasel her way into your heart or whatnot and take those damned babies. They are yours and Harry's," Niall nods and Louis nods right back, agreeing. These baby girls are his and he wasn't going to let them out of his sight.

*

"Look at what I got," Harry takes Louis' smaller hand in his and leads the boy through the house and into the nursery Louis has slowly been setting up. He was 19 weeks and waddling, the girls haven't moved much so Harry hasn't been able to feel them just yet. The father was a bit let down, wanting to feel his first born children.

The nursery was finished. It has been finished and it was amazing. "W-Harry, isn't this a bit extravagant for newborns?" Louis asks going to the cribs to look inside of them, fingers going to brush against the curtains that cascaded down the wall.

Louis loved it though  
Louis loved it though. It was neat and simple without being too overboard, the curtains seemed to be one thing too much but Louis could live with it. It was tan and white and neutral, warm, and inviting.

"How did you do this in the hour I was gone!" Louis turned to Harry and the man laughed.

"I did it yesterday while you were with Niall," Harry informs and Louis clicks his tongue with a nod. He went to Niall's home to hang out with him and his 3 week old daughter Laura. He was there for half of the day, didn't even return home for dinner.

"It's amazing, thank you love," Louis thanked tilting his head back for a kiss. He gets it and the pregnant man blinks, snatching Harry's hand up and pressing it to the very top of his bump. "Do you feel that? Tell me you feel that, she is kicking the shit out of me," Louis looks up at Harry with wide eyes and the man looks close to tears.

"Yeah, I can feel her, oh my god," Harry gets down onto his knees, moving his hands so they're cupping the sides of Louis' stretched belly. "Hi baby girl, daddy felt you. Daddy knows your there, you're real," he whispers quietly to Louis' belly and the boy gives him as much privacy as he can, eyes going up to the little trinkets that were sitting on a shelf, the pillows sitting on a little seat that looked like it opens for extra storage.

"Are you done?" Louis asks a moment later when Harry starts peppering kisses on his belly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done. Gosh you're amazing. You're gorgeous and you're halfway through a pregnancy with twins," Harry kisses Louis once he's standing.

"Well if I'm so amazing then can I ask for macaroni and cheese for dinner?" Louis asks and Harry tisks.

"Nope, you have to choose a meat and a vegetable," he kisses Louis' again when the pregnant man whines.

"I just want macaroni," he pouts and Harry shakes his head with a laugh.

"Nope, a round diet for my beautiful boyfriend who's carrying my gorgeous twin daughters," Harry goes overboard causing Louis' to laugh, lifting a hand to cover his mouth. "I think I'm in love with you," Harry says and Louis' goes quiet.

The house is silent for a moment then Louis nods, swallowing. "Thank you Harry," he says and kisses Harry's cheek. "I want friend chicken and green beans please," Louis tells him and walks from the nursery and into the bedroom. Harry doesn't join him and Louis can't say he's disappointed.

He had feelings for Harry, he really did, but he knew they weren't love. At least not yet. Lifting his shirt to show the tight skin of his belly. "Well, mommy is going to take a nap while daddy cooks us some yummy dinner," he tells them, moving to climb into the bed.

He woke to Harry snuggling up behind him and Louis blinked tired like. "Hey," he croaked and Harry reached over his body to grab him a glass of orange juice, Louis' favorite at the moment.

"Hey, I brought you dinner in bed," Harry tells him and Louis looks to the bedside table to see the large plate of food.

"You didn't eat by yourself did you?" Louis asks him and Harry shakes his head.

"Nope, I got mine right here. Figured we could watch some T.V. or something," he confesses and Louis gives him a smile pout, sitting up.

"You're too good for me," he kisses Harry's cheek setting his now half empty glass of juice on the side of the bed. Harry reaches over his side and pulls up two small bed tables, getting Louis all situated before getting himself ready.

"This fucking macaroni is amazing," Louis says with a mouth half full.


	12. Chapter 11

"How are they?" Louis asks his doctor as the man presses the ultrasound wand against Louis' lower stomach, eyes on the machine that highlighted the boy's 20 week old daughters. Harry was next to Louis, watching the machine closely, as if looking for anything out of the ordinary, not that he'd know.

"They look healthy to me," the man says moving the wand up so he could look at the hands and feet, making sure that there were no deformities. "Alright, yes, they look completely healthy," the man informs putting the wand back on the machine and handing Louis a small rag to clean his belly off.

*

"You know, we need a female friend or something. These girls are going to have girl problems later in their life," Louis mentions to Harry as they slide into a booth at a nice restaurant.

"Well we have a decade to find one," Harry winks and Louis chuckles, tilting his head up to look at the waiter as he approaches their table. He almost chokes on his tongue when he sees the young boy that Eleanor had been cheating on Harry with. The boy doesn't seem to recognize Louis but as soon as he sees Harry, Louis can see the stutter in his step.

"H-Hello, what would you like to drink?" He asks, voice shaking as well as his hands as he pulls out his pad of paper to write down what they wanted.

Harry looks at the boy for a moment before licking his lips and looking down at the drink menu. "Sprite please," Louis says and Harry orders a coke. The boy is quickly gone and Louis sighs.

"I did not know he worked here," Harry murmurs eyes watching where the boy went.

"It's been a while since we've seen Eleanor," Louis mentions and Harry nods.

"A couple months, as it should be. I heard she talked to my mom about getting some money, my mom told her off," Harry informed and Louis rose a brow. The boy was back, handing them their drinks, spilling a little of Louis' on the table but the pregnant man wiped it up before the boy could have an aneurism about it.

"Can I have the chicken alfredo?" Louis asks and the boy nods, turning his head to Harry who orders a lasagna. He leaves again and Louis signs, looking at the bread basket that was left with their drinks. He takes one and dips it into a small cup that held seasoned butter.

They were silent for a while and after swallowing the last bite of his third breadstick Louis clears his throat, pulling Harry's attention from staring at the boy as he worked. "Do you think she's going to try anything?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head.

"I doubt it. She has this mental thing sometimes where she gets a bit obsessed with things but I don't think she's dumb enough to try anything," Harry answers with a shrug.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Louis asks and Harry purses his lips.

"I did," he answers and Louis looks down at the table.

"Do you blame me for your marriage ending?" Louis asks and Harry has to stifle a laugh.

"No love. She ruined it. I'd still be fucking her into the mattress had she not been cheating on me," Harry answered. "I mean, I can sometimes understand, like, sex. You know? But a full on separate relationship isn't right," Harry nods. "I won't cheat on you," he adds and Louis smiles, grateful that Harry added the last bit in.

"Here you go," the boy says as he sets hot plates in front of Harry and Louis. He asks if they need anything else and when both say no, he leaves quickly to tend to other customers.

Louis spins his spoon on his plate, picking up some noodles before stabbing a piece of meat. They were quiet for the rest of their meal, skipping on dessert as Louis voices that he's feeling very tired and in need of a nap.

Louis holds Harry's hand as they walk out of the restaurant and the boy almost has a heart attack when he sees Eleanor leaning against Harry's car.

"Eleanor," Harry greets with furrowed brows.

"Harry...Louis," she looks to each, then down to Louis' belly. "How are you Louis? 20 weeks along," she tilts her head, eyes on Louis' large belly. The boy clears his throat and looks down to the cement sidewalk.

"Well this was a nice chat, but I have to cut it short. I'd like to get Louis' home," Harry nods to Eleanor and nudges the woman over to open Louis' door, allowing the boy to slip in. Louis can hear mumbling outside of his window then Eleanor walks into the restaurant while Harry gets into the driver's seat.

"What did she say?" Louis asks and Harry clears his throat.

"Nothing," he answers and Louis' leaves it at that.

*

Louis flips through the mail and finds one addressed to himself, hand written, his full name in cursive. He uses a letter opener to slit open the top and he pulls out the handful of pictures, dropping them as soon as he distinguishes what they were.

"Harry!" Louis calls and Harry pops his head into the kitchen a moment later.

"Yes?" He asks, moving to the counter where Louis pushed the pictures toward him, eyes watery. "What the fuck," Harry groans picking them up and throwing them into the trash.

"Your wife just sent me nudes. She just sent me nudes of her pussy with your cock in it," Louis shakes his head. "What the fuck is her goal?" Louis asks and tosses the envelope that the pictures came in.

"I don't know, I am so sorry," Harry pulls Louis into a hug and the boy sighs. Louis wraps his arms around Harry, holding him as close as his large belly would allow.

"I'm having your babies," Louis says a moment later.

"Yes, and we're going to raise them together yeah?" Harry asks and Louis nods.

"You took pictures of us having sex," Louis blinks and he takes a step back. "Is that your thing?" Louis asks and Harry shrugs with a smirk.

"Maybe," he laughs when Louis' slaps his arms.

"No more pictures," Louis smiles and kisses Harry when the man agrees.

"But I want to record it once?" Harry asks and Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"That's a bad idea. Something is going to happen with it, I don't know, but no video's. Pictures it one thing," Louis nods and Harry laughs. "Well, I'm going to shower because that bitch made me feel all dirty," Louis pouts and Harry kisses him again.

"Alright baby, I'll clean up in here then we can head to bed afterwards," he pats Louis' arse as the boy turns and the pregnant man sends him a playful glare before walking out of the kitchen and to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 12

Louis sighs as he lowers himself into a hot bath, phone on the counter next to him. Harry was off at work doing a few things to prepare for him being gone for another 6 months. Louis grabs his phone once he's settled in the water, twin girls moving every so often.

Harry gave Louis his credit information so Louis could shop for clothes and things for himself and their daughters. Louis finds himself on a baby website, cooing at all the outfits and such, putting a few little sundresses into his basket. He adds a bottle warmer and little clips that would clip to baby clothes and a binky.

The bathroom door opens and Louis frowns, looking up from his phone to find Harry there with a huge smile on his face. "What did you do now?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head, moving across the bathroom to leave a small kiss on Louis' lips.

"Just got Niall a bedroom set for his daughter, a little late but she's so cute," Harry tells Louis, bending to look at the boy's phone, wondering what he was doing. "Well I brought it over to the house and he cried, I almost felt bad," Harry informs and Louis hands him the phone when Harry starts scrolling through what's in the basket, things Louis wanted to buy. Without asking the boy if he really needed any of the items, Harry presses 'purchase' then sets the phone down.

"That was very sweet of you," Louis gets another kiss. He washes up and Harry helps him stand out of the tub, his very large belly in the way of everything below his pecks.

"18 weeks and I can meet them," Harry kneels in front of Louis' dripping body, settling his lips against the warm skin that protected his growing daughters.

"18 weeks for us to figure out names," Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging the man up for a kiss after a moment. "What's for dinner?" Louis asks and Harry shrugs, helping him into some sweat pants.

"I was thinking of ordering in," the man answered honestly and Louis nods.

"Can we get pizza then? Or this one place, subs, they got some good wings," Louis pulls a hoodie on and opens the bedroom door, letting the nice end of summer, beginning of fall, breeze brush through their home. It was mid-afternoon so it was cooler outside but the air was fresh.

"Subs and wings it is then," Harry pulls out his laptop to order online. "What kind of sub?" He asks a moment later as Louis sits down with him, grabbing their PlayStation remote out of the bedside table, turning the console and T.V. on.

"Um," Louis clicks on Netflix. "BLT, light on the bacon, they always put waaay too much," Louis looks at Harry as he types the request in. "Watching scary? Funny?" Louis starts going through their recent watched, almost putting on Grey's Anatomy.

"Scary?" Harry glances up at the T.V. as Louis starts looking for the genre.

"I want the teriyaki wings this time," Louis informs Harry as he finds the genre, then starts going through it. "Supernatural stuff? Murder stuff?" Louis stops to read the description of a couple movies.

"Onion Rings?" Harry asks and Louis nods, sitting up a little more. Harry sends their order then gives Louis his full attention for the movie selection.

They end up leaving it on 'scream' because it was a classic and you couldn't go wrong with some good ole 'scream'. The food got to their home halfway through the movie and Louis let Harry take care of the bill.

"You know," the pregnant man talks 15 minutes later, mouth full of wings. Harry tilts his head towards him, showing that he's listening, eyes staying on the T.V. "We still don't have names for them," Louis jumps a little as the screen goes black then a loud noise of glass shattering, then a scream, then flashing lights in the movie.

"I kind of want Alice?" Harry steals one of Louis' onion rings and the pregnant man pinches him as payment.

"That's a nice name," he answers honestly. "Alice," he says it out loud and a light nudge against his belly button is received. "That's one," he bites into his sub, eyes on the screen as the movie ends.

He quickly searches for another, settling on 'Chucky'. "We could totally go the twilight route and go Rosalie," Louis stops chewing and he turns to look at Harry for a moment. He finishes his mouth full before clearing his throat.

"What if I went total sap and agreed? Rosalie is such a gorgeous name," he pouts. "But can we name our daughters after book characters?" He asks.

"We can. They both had great stories. I mean, the whole series was a great series, great characters, but it was all focused on Edward....," Harry frowns. "If that was his name, I don't know anymore," Louis laughs at the man's words. He couldn't quite recall the main character's names either.

"So Alice and Rosalie," Louis makes it official and Harry kisses his cheek, leaving some wing sauce behind.

*

"24 weeks and still going strong," Louis doctor speaks as he measures the size of Louis' belly. "You're textbook perfect," he informs a moment later and Louis sighs in relief. Harry helps him stand up when the appointment is done and Louis takes some gummy vitamins when he's in the car.

"And you thought my belly was too big," Louis winks to Harry when the man starts the car up, reversing, only to have the car suddenly pushed to the side, the back end being hit hard. Louis cries out in surprise, one hand bracing on the door and the other on the middle console as his side of the car smashes into the parked car next to him.

"What in the fuck!" Harry checks Louis over quickly, then he got out of the car to go curse out the person who put the pregnant man in danger. The owner of the car that was hit pulled back enough so Louis could get out of his own, hand on his large belly, eyes searching for Harry.

The car that hit his own was empty so Louis moved around to look for Harry and the other driver. They were near the left tailgate of Harry's car, arguing.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to pull out!" The man shouts and Harry runs his hands through his hair.

"I don't know the fucking reversing lights? Those white things?" Louis brushes his fingers against the back of Harry's arm, the man turning to him, looking him over once again.

"You're not hurt are you?" The once stranger but now familiar man asks. Eleanor's little boyfriend.

"No, I'm not hurt," Louis looks the boy up and down, not seeing any signs of pregnancy. "Why are you here?" Louis asks and before he could get an answer a fire truck, ambulance, and 2 police cars role into the parking lot.

The pregnant man is checked over and Louis tries to ask Harry multiple times why Eleanor's boyfriend would be at an OBG-YN clinic. He never got his answer and Louis stopped asking when Niall and Liam pulled up to pick them up.

"I'll have to get a new car now, fucker destroyed the back end," Harry curses as he buckles in. Louis sighs and rubs his temples.

"I have a headache and I'm hungry," he states as he turns to look into the car seat of the 2 month old baby girl. "Hi Laura," he tells her, kissing her hand when she reached towards him.


	14. Chapter 13

"You know how we seen Eleanor's boyfriend at the clinic?" Harry asks Louis about a week later. The boy looks up from the puzzle he was trying to put together on the roll in table he put into the kitchen so that he could sit and be with Harry while the man cooked.

"Yeah," Louis glances up as he finishes the outline pieces of the ultrasound puzzle. He had it custom made from an ultrasound picture he sent in. They had a glue kit with it so that he could glue the pieces together so he could frame it when he was done putting the three thousand pieces together.

"Turns out they've been looking into him carrying a child," Harry moves to look at the puzzle as Louis works, picking up a piece the boy looks for, handing it to him between pinched fingers.

"What?" Louis asks, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. "Are they serious? Who would be the father? Is he even a carrier?" Louis asks and Harry shrugs.

"I was told that it all failed because they don't have the money in the first place to do any of the testing, let alone find out if it'll actually work. Then I was told by one of her friends that she broke up with the dude because he wouldn't fuck guys to get knocked up like she wanted," Harry was ready to laugh, it was funny.

His ex-wife was drowning and he couldn't have been happier. All those years of her telling him that she didn't need him or his money and here she was with no money, no boyfriend, and no babies.

Dinner is soon finished and Louis moves from the movable table to the solid dinner one, arse planted in a cushion on the seat, stomach and babies aching for something to eat. Harry sets a plate of spaghetti in front of the pregnant boy. He makes sure to bring the tray of breadsticks and container of cheese before he sits down.

"She sounds like she's falling fast, next thing you know she's ganna kidnap some poor mother's baby's," Louis says halfway through eating their dinner. Harry had added brown sugar to the spaghetti sauce and Louis liked it, licking the redness from his lips.

"I wouldn't put it against her, honestly," the doorbell rings and Louis raises a brow. He stands, pouting when Harry motioned for him to sit back down. "Got my baby's all excited for dinner, finish eating love," he gets with a kiss on the cheek.

Harry isn't gone for long and he's soon bringing back a very large box, dragging the brown cardboard along the floor as it was too large and too heavy to pick up.

"Is it that shipment from-," Harry reads off the baby related name that's on the package. "Oh, who's that?" Louis pushes his plate away and stands to look at the sticker at the top himself. Harry quietly mentions that it was a company that his company partners with.

"You partner with a baby company?" Louis asks and waddles his way to grab a small knife so they could open the tape at the top.

"Yeah, must have heard that I was having a baby," Harry takes the small knife from Louis and starts cutting away. "Last year one of my co-workers had a little girl, said they got a massive box full of shit as a surprise," he got the box open and he peeks inside.

Louis pulls against the side flap and smiles when he sees all the pinks and yellow's, purples and green's. They forget dinner for a while as they go through the box, there were over 50 outfits for the girls ranging from sleep to swim.

There was even a small bouncer at the bottom, a 2 seater for twins. Plenty of bottles, nookies, bibs, coupons for free diapers and wipes from their store. There were toys, socks, little books, swaddling blankets. "There's just so much stuff," Louis is out of breath as he looks at the living room full of things they've pulled out of the box.

It was finally empty.

*

Louis is holding a very tiny pair of thin cotton mittens in his hands, feeling the fabric, only able to push half of his finger into the pocket. It wasn't for winter, but for the baby's hands so that they didn't scratch themselves.

He stood in the middle of a baby store, Harry was somewhere looking for a bottle warmer. Louis found it a half hour ago, on the bottom shelf of the bottle aisle. "There you are, I found one!" Harry pants and Louis looks to the man with a raised brow.

He puts the mittens into the cart, right on top of the box that held a bottle warmer. Harry pouts and sets the box to the side, one arm wrapping around Louis' back, fingers pressing into his belly from the side. "Well, we've scoured this whole store, I think we're done," Louis looks at all the dresses and cute outfits he got for his girls.

They start making his way back and Louis is looking at the things on the ends of the aisles, he's almost daydreaming when he spots something he's been looking for, for weeks. "Oh my god!" He gushes and leaves Harry's side to grab the pillow.

It was a double breast feeding pillow, specifically for mothers with twins. It would allow him to feed both of his baby's at once. "That's cool," Harry murmurs as he reads the words on the small cardboard that was wrapped around the pillow. Louis begs Harry with his eyes for the pillow and the man gives in easily. "Anything to make it easier on you," he gets in response and the boy kisses the man right there in the store, belly obviously large between their bodies.

They keep walking until Harry stops, causing the pregnant boy to turn and eye him down. "What did you find?" he asks and Harry pulls down a large, very large, box from the aisle. The pregnant one reads it over.

It was a pumping, storing, and feeding kit. There were small see-through bags that Louis would attach to the pump and Louis would fill them. The same bags could be stored in the fridge with the storing unit that would hold 8 bags at once. You could attach the bags to a nipple and cap for feeding, no pouring from baggie into bottle or anything like that.

"I think it would be easier for me too," Harry mentions.

"The bags are one time use though Harry," Louis sighs reading the fine print. The man squints and reads it too, shrugging.

"We can buy more bags, easy peasy," he puts the box into the bottom of the cart and grabs the rather expensive expansion box for 300 more bags.

"You know, I plan to be actually breast feeding most of the time," Louis mentions as they start walking once more.

"Sure, but what if Alice gets hungry while you're taking a shower? What if Rosalie keeps you awake most of the night and you finally got her to go to sleep and Alice wakes up hungry?" Louis gives the man a bored look. "I'm just saying, this would help me help out easier," Louis sighs and nods.

Once they're home and everything is put away Louis calls for a nap, letting Harry know that he wanted to be woken up when dinner was done.

He plays on his phone for a while first then knocks out. It was a perfect week so far and Louis was having the perfect life. He isn't sure what he did to deserve all of this but he was sure happy that it happened to him.


	15. Chapter 14

Louis sighs as he watches all the children running around the very large public park. It was very chilly and the late November air promised snow soon. He's cradling a chocolate milk in his hands, fingers turning a faint pink as he shivers lightly, sniffing as his nose starts to run with the cold air.

"So, how are the twins?" He hears from behind him and the boy turns, scowling when he's met with a face full of Eleanor.

"They're fine, what are you doing here?" Louis asks crossing an arm over his healthy 27 week belly. It was large, very much so and it made it hard to wear jackets for the cold but the boy managed.

"It's a public park, do I need a reason?" Eleanor asks moving around the bench Louis sat, planting herself next to him. Louis turns his body away from her, eyes on the little fluff balls of children as they run with their large coats and double layered pants.

Niall was supposed to be here soon; he was supposed to be at the park 10 minutes prior but a text with an excuse of a fussy baby told Louis he'd have to wait a bit longer.

"You kind of need a reason to be talking to me, if I'm being honest," Louis sniffs and licks his chapped lips. He could see the faint puff of his breath in the air but it wasn't much.

"Do I? Well I guess it's because I still care," she explains and Louis turns to the woman, nose scrunched and brows furrowed.

"Are you bullshitting me right now?" He asks setting his chocolate milk down on the seat next to his hip. "Are you seriously fucking with me?"

Eleanor looks taken back and she blinks owlishly at Louis before shaking her head, "What do you mean?" She asks and Louis wants to yank on the brown locks that cascade down her shoulders and back.

"You sent me pictures, actual laminated pictures, of you and Harry having sex," Louis tells her and the woman seems to think for a moment before shrugging.

"Moment of weakness," she defends and Louis snorts, picking up his drink to take a sip of the warm liquid.

"What about the fact that you tried to sell off your boyfriend to get knocked up?" Louis asks and the woman is standing, arms crossed over her small chest as he glares at the boy.

"Who told you about that?" She asks, demanding an answer.

Louis gives it to her easily, "Your ex-husband, by the way, I'm pretty sure he's proposing soon," Louis tells her and the woman turns red, stalking off with a quiet shout of frustration. Louis wasn't sure if Harry was going to propose, he pulled that out of his ass, just to annoy the woman. 

He doesn't have to wait much longer for Niall to show up with his gorgeous little girl. "Hello Laura," Louis coos at the two and a half month infant. She smiles up at him, reaching a hand out to take Louis' outstretched finger. "What's up Niall?" Louis asks and Niall shrugs.

"Liam has an attitude today," Niall answers and Louis gives him a sympathetic look in response. Louis is handed the infant and he cradles her warm body to his chest as he sits back down.

"You won't guess who I just had a conversation with," Louis starts and Niall raises a brow, leaning back.

"I'm pregnant again, but I'm guessing Eleanor," Louis blanches and he turns his body towards Niall, Laura grasping some of the fake fur that's attached to Louis' jacket hat.

"W-," he doesn't know where to start. For one, Niall was pregnant again and his first child wasn't even three months old. "What?" Is all he can manage and Niall laughs.

"I'm just kidding but Liam does want to start trying again. That's what his attitude is about, I don't want to try so soon, I want to wait at least 6 months," Louis blinks. 6 months is even a bit soon but he wont judge, he knows what he's done to his own body, pregnancy wise.

One of the twins kicks him in the side and Louis slumps against the back of the bench.

"Well, yeah, it was Eleanor," Louis moves the conversation along. He hands Laura back to her mother when she starts to try and eat the fur on Louis' jacket.

"What did she have to say?" Niall asks and Louis shrugs.

"Not much to be honest. She was just asking about the pregnancy and I kind of told her off? Not really. I told her that Harry was planning on proposing to me and she left after that," Louis informs stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Is he planning on proposing?" Niall asks shifting to cradle his daughter as she yawns, ready for her midday nap.

"Oh, I have no clue honestly. Probably not though," Louis shrugs and hisses when he gets kicked again, fingers pressing into his belly in the general area.

"You're 7 months pregnant, you really should be taking it easy," Niall pouts and Louis tilts his head to look at the man with an unimpressed look.

"I am barely 7 months pregnant," he only entered the third trimester, 7 months, 3 days beforehand.

"Still 7 months," Niall shrugs and Louis gives him a playful glare. He phone buzzes and the boy pulls it out, it was Harry and he was home from work, wondering where the pregnant one was. He responds with the park as his answer, adding in that he'd be home soon.

"I have to go soon, Harry is worried," Louis excuses and Niall shrugs.

"Yeah, Laura can't be out in this cold for too long, look at her, already knocked out," she was too, small lips parted and eyes closed.

"Well, I'm inviting you and Liam to dinner tonight. It's been a while since we all hung out," Louis smiles as Niall leans over to give his cheek a kiss, the pregnant man taking his time standing up. His phone buzzes again but he ignores it.

"What's for dinner?" Niall asks as Louis bends to pick up his hot chocolate.

"I don't know but I'm thinking steak, well...the girls are thinking steak," he winks and Niall lets out a loud laugh, startling Laura out of her sleep. She doesn't cry and settles back down quietly, sniffling.

"I'll see you around....6?" Niall asks and Louis nods.

The walk back to his car is slow and when he gets there the pregnant man sighs, eyes closing. He feels the burn in his chest and tear ducts and he wishes he wouldn't cry over something so petty. The tears slip down his cheeks anyway and he opens his eyes, wet lashes slowly freezing with the cold air.

HOMEWRECKING WHORE was spray painted on his car, the back window was smashed in and his tires were slashed. There were people taking pictures of the nice car, even moving their phones over to catch him crying at the scene.

He wouldn't have cried any other time but the fact that he was 7 months pregnant kind of gave him an excuse. He turns from the car and pulls his phone out from his pocket.

Eleanor sent me pics of what she did, I'll be there soon – Daddy Harry

Louis realizes then that he never changed Harry's contacts name from what it was when he first became his surrogate. He looks up from the text as a car pulls up next to him, it's Harry.


	16. Chapter 15

"Just, don't talk," Louis tells Harry as the pregnant man settles into bed for a nap. His cheeks are still wet from crying about the car.

Harry listens and leaves the boy to sleep it off. He starts prepping for dinner, it wouldn't be for another long while but it was nice to have the steak marinate for that while. His phone goes off and the man turns, picking up the mobile.

It's Zayn, his PR manager.

We need to talk now! – PR Z

His phone is ringing before he could even position the mobile to text back. Throwing his cooking rag over his shoulder the man answers the call, settling the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he goes back to grinding spices.

"What's so urgent?" Harry asks.

"I have your wife going to our local mag about that surrogate of yours!" It's been a long time since Zayn was mad enough to shout.

"What?" Harry asks, trying to stay calm. If he freaked out with Zayn then they'd get nowhere but a big argument and that wasn't good.

"Yes, I have a man sitting in front of me, off the record you leach, wanting a statement about your surrogate," there's shuffling of papers and a mummer of if you post anything I say without my permission I'll destroy you.

"What did Eleanor say?" Harry turns his head to look at the entrance of the kitchen, moving to make sure that the hallway was empty also. Louis was napping but because he was pregnant they sometimes didn't last long and the boy surprised the man with how sneaky he could be.

"That her marriage was ruined when a surrogate fucked her husband, tricking him into falling in love," Zayn was ready to blow his top.

"Well tell them that it's untrue? She was cheating for a long time, I have proof too," Harry mentions before continuing, "and it wasn't just sex cheating, it was dating and staying at his place cheating," Harry glances at the entrance of the kitchen again as he rolls the steaks around in his dry herb mixture.

"So you admit to cheating?" Zayn asks, he didn't know Harry that well. It was surprising since he gave a lot of statements for the man over the years. Harry wasn't overly famous but he was a name that business owners knew and a scandal like this could cut many ties and they did not need that.

"No I do not admit to cheating. I did nothing with Louis until a while after she was out of the house, and it was a kiss at that for another while," Harry sighs. "Look, what happened was that Eleanor had been cheating for a while. I thought I could work it out with her, you know, let her know that I knew about it and all but that was not going to go over well, you've met her," Harry starts making the wet mixture for the steaks. "And I started talking to Louis more, I mean, he was...is holding my children so I thought it would be best that he knew what was going on. If me and Eleanor divorced he could either choose to give her the children, give them to me, or keep them," Harry opens the fridge.

Zayn was quiet, listening to every word so that he knew how to spin this the best way possible. "When me and Eleanor finally broke up there was a huge argument and Louis decided that no matter what the twins could not go to her, she had no rights anyway, it's my sperm and his eggs. Anyway, we literally sat down and had a conversation about possibly getting into a relationship because I could not raise twins alone and, frankly, neither could he. We did just that, got into a relationship. Neither of us have contacted Eleanor since the divorce but she's harassed Louis since." The story now done there's silence.

"I can work with that," Harry gets as a response and the phone hangs up before he can say anything more. He sends pictures of everything Eleanor has done and sent. He gets a text an hour later covering everything that went on, a picture of a paper that's been written on and signed by Zayn and the person he'd talked to.

It made Eleanor look like a witch, talked about the defacing of Harry's home calling Louis a homewrecker, it had pictures that Eleanor had sent Louis, a picture of what she did to Louis' car, pictures Harry's taken of Eleanor with her little boyfriend and everything.

There's silence in the home until Louis wakes up and makes his way to the kitchen with a pout on his lips. "I really, really, want some strawberries," Louis twiddles his thumbs and Harry turns to kiss the boy before opening the fridge.

He knows he purchased some the day before because Louis is constantly craving strawberries now that the end of his pregnancy is coming on. He tells Louis everything about the PR call and what Eleanor tried to do, he isn't sure what's going to happen once the mag is posted but he warns Louis that he doesn't want the boy out too much alone because paps are assholes and they'll do anything to get a good picture.

"I've had a legal lock on this whole street for a long time," Harry informs as he checks the clock, he starts a pot of boiling water, checking on the air sealed marinating steaks. "Paps can't get to our home and they can't really get a good angle from any of the corners," Harry moves forward to press a hand to Louis' bump, feeling the shifting of the babies inside.

"Well, as long as my babies are safe, I don't really care," Louis gives a smile to the man.

Liam and Niall show up right on time, they left Laura with a babysitter, and dinner is set out at the table. They get halfway through their hearty meal when Louis starts telling them about what Eleanor did to his car. Harry adds in what she tried to do with the mag and Liam groans.

"She stooped that low?" He asks setting his fork down, he was almost done with his steak.

"She did and I threw everything back at her, everything," Harry nods and Niall reaches forward to give Louis a high five.

"Looks like you guys are winning some more, you're unstoppable!" Niall laughs and Louis grins, cutting into his baked potato, reaching a spoon forward to scoop some sour cream, fresh chopped bacon, and some cheese.

Louis sips on apple juice as he eats, Harry and Liam both have a single beer, water after that was done, and Niall went with milk. Their house is quiet once more as everyone finishes their meal.

"That was amazing Harry," Liam gives the man a pat on the back as he helps clean the table off, scrape the plates, and pack the leftovers away.

Louis and Niall stay at the table, letting the larger men take care of the mess. "So, why haven't you done anything against her stalking you?" Niall asks and Louis picks at the hem of the sweater he wore. It was new, brand new, and Louis already almost couldn't fit his belly underneath.

"There's not enough proof, actually. She's not constantly texting, she's not hanging around outside. It's just small things here and there and none of it can be proved as her. The things to the house and car could have technically been done by someone else, most likely her, but we wont get her to confess any time soon," Louis shrugs.

"You've given up," Niall speaks and Louis laughs shaking his head. He's handed a bowl of icecream and Niall is too. They both thank the men.

"No, not given up, just waiting for her to fuck up enough. She's not harmed me or the children yet so it's technically okay right now," Louis licks his spoon before taking a scoop from the glass bowl. "I honestly don't care all that much, just bothers me a little, I'll get over it," Louis smiles.

Liam and Niall leave when it starts to get dark. They have a baby at home with a teenage babysitter who has to go home to go to bed for school the next day.

"Ready for bed?" Harry asks and Louis rubs his hands over his eyes.

"No, I want to take a shower, then I'll go to bed. You can go without me," Louis give the man a smile as he pushes himself to a hand, large belly throwing him off balance for a moment. Harry catches him, steadies him, then walks him to the bathroom.

"How much do I have to pay you to take a bath instead of a shower?" Harry asks and Louis grins at the man's worry.

"I'll be fine, you go to bed or whatever, I'll call you if I need anything," Louis gives him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," and with that Louis is left alone and the pregnant man slumps onto the toilet for a moment to breathe. Eleanor was overwhelming and the twins were taking a lot out of him, Louis didn't have much energy left, mentally or physically.


	17. Chapter 16

"Oh, owe," Louis groans and squeezes his eyes shut. He's lying in bed and Harry is gone at work, his stomach contracts again and the boy whimpers eyes looking around for his phone. 32 weeks was okay to have babies and it seems like they wanted to come.

"Shit shit shit," Louis hisses when his phone falls from the side table and crashes to the hardwood floor. He pushes himself up and slides from the soft mattress, eyes looking for the thing that would allow him to call Harry. He finds it but upon picking it up he finds the screen cracked and unusable.

"That's some bullshit," Louis whines throwing the phone back to the floor, waddling his way out of the room and to the office Harry had set up. He didn't do much work in it, only when he was called from work with something that needed wrapping up.

He picks up the corded, black, phone and dials Harry's office number. He balances the phone between his ear and shoulder as another contraction hit, this time his water breaking along with it, splashing to the hardwood floor under his feet.

"'llo?" Harry answers and Louis sighs in relief.

"Guess whose children are coming right now?" Louis pants as another wave of pain rushes through his body. He'd think that the more pregnancies he'd had the more used to the pain he'd be but that's not the case. It hurts, a lot, and the pressure sucked too.

"W-what?" Harry asks and Louis gives a breathless laugh, eyes closing as he takes deep breaths.

"Yeah, so if you could get out of work and come get me? I need to go to the emergency room, my water broke and everything," Louis explains and Harry assures the boy that he's on his way before they hang up. The boy sets himself in Harry's leather, surprisingly comfortable, desk chair. "You guys suck; you know that?" Louis asks his belly, rubbing hands over the tight skin, feeling the movement of his daughters as they kick, wanting out.

Louis is in a hospital bed before he knows it and there's a doctor between his legs murmuring something about a head crowning and Louis wants to kick the bastard in the nose. Louis usually gave birth where he was inseminated, they knew him, his habits, and his birthing habits. The building was too far away for how far in labor the boy was so they had to live with an ER.

"Are you incompetent," Louis whines and the doctor gives Louis a dry look. "Oh don't give me that, why don't we get a real peds worker down here? I know this hospital can do that," Louis tries to even out his breathing as he whines, he has to push soon but he was not about to give his children to an incompetent prick.

The man stands and Louis slumps back into the bed, Harry was fighting a smile to his right and the pregnant man gives him a grin. "How are you feeling?" Harry asks and Louis turns his cheek into Harry's hand that presses against his cheek.

"I am feeling annoyed that I don't have a peds doctor down here, someone who knows what they're doing," Louis answers honestly. "I'm in pain too, but I can get over that, it's for my daughters," he smiles up at Harry who nods, leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Alright! What do we have here, a ... Louis Tomlinson?" a doctor in pink scrubs ask and Louis sighs in relief, a peds doctor.

"Yes, fraternal twin girls, 32 weeks, I'm ready to push," Louis gives the man a look and he shrugs with a nod.

"Any complications during pregnancy I should know about?" The doctor asks and Louis shakes his head, crying out as another deep contraction rolls through his body. "No epidural?" He asks and Louis shakes his head.

"No, I hate those," Louis pants and the doctor sits down, pressing his fingers into Louis.

"Well, your first daughter is only about an inch in there so push," the doctor gives Louis a smile and the boy nods and does as he's told.

He has a wet baby put onto his chest a moment later, the girls creaming loud as she curls in on herself. Louis coos and rubs a finger over her wet cheek, over her closed eyes, and around her parted lips. Harry is told to cut the umbilical cord and Louis doesn't watch as he's transfixed with the tiny human on his chest.

"Alice," Louis notices a tiny mark on her little hip and he rubs a thumb over it but it's her birthmark so he smiles and kisses her scrunched forehead.

"Here, let me take her, still have one more," Harry murmurs next to Louis' ear and the boy turns to look at him.

"This is the first time I've ever held any of them," Louis tells him, tears welling and spilling over. Harry uses his thumb to rid them and he kisses Louis as he uses a blanket he was handed by one of the nurses to scoop the little girl out of his arms.

Harry watches the tiny body as it squirms around before settling, tiny fists pressed against pink cheeks. She's covered in birth but Harry doesn't mind, her little knees bent upwards pressing to her belly. "Let me check up on her love, your other daughter is here," Harry hadn't noticed the soft cries of Rosalie being born. She's on Louis' chest and the boy is crying again, hands shaking as he cupped her bum and held her close, eyes scanning for anything he needed to know about.

Harry cuts her cord as well and the doctor gets to work on getting the afterbirth out and cleaning Louis up to get him moved to a room where he could be with his daughters. He lifts Rosalie off of Louis' chest when the doctor instructs the boy to push, birthing what's left of his pregnancy, and Harry holds her body close.

He looks at the clock then to Louis, "New year babies," He tells the boy who frowns, eyes going to the clock.

"It's not a new year your dork, that's not for another half a day," Louis replies. Harry laughs.

"Yeah, but December 31st is close enough," he leans down for another kiss.

Louis is cleaned up and he's made to stand, against Harry's best wishes, so he could sit in a wheelchair. The doctor talks to Harry about how Louis looks good and if the twins do well over the first night then they should be able to go home the next day. Louis just has to be able to eat, drink, and get up and go to the bathroom on his own.

"Where are my babies," Louis whines as he settles into the large bed that have made up for him.

"I should text Niall and Liam, should I not?" Harry asks and Louis nods, clapping his hands as the two girls were wheeled into the room. Alice was awake and Rosalie was sleeping so Louis scooped the first born out first, cradling her to his chest.

"She might be hungry so feel free to feed her. Do you need help for the first time?" The female nurse asks and Louis shakes his head, sending her an appreciative glance and smile. "Alright, if you start to have complications feeding such as abnormal pain, no milk, blood, or she isn't feeding well then feel free to call me and I'll help you out in any way possible," she speaks. She pulls a bag from underneath Rosalie's cart and shows it to Louis.

"These have the first nights things such as diapers, same brand they're wearing now, wipes, a change of clothes and a few other tidbits," she adds and Louis thanks her. She leaves them and Harry hangs up from the call he just had with Liam. They would be there bright and early the next morning, Niall was at the doctors with their daughter and when he came home they all still had to eat dinner.

"Speaking of dinner," Harry clicks his tongue, reaching down to brush his fingers over Alice's cheek. She nuzzles Louis' chest and the boy turns to try and feed her for the first time. "Would you like me to get us anything to eat?" Harry asks as another nurse comes in with a few bands in her hand.

She registers Louis and Harry and slips bands onto the girl's ankles. "If anyone, even you two, attempts to take these girls from here before these bands are cut off, the hospital will sound a siren about a possible attempted kidnapping, we had that happen so often way back in the day, this has helped against over 100 cases in the last year," she speaks and Louis looks up to Harry with a dazzling smile as the nurse gets the bands on each child's ankle.

When she leaves Louis speaks, "Can you stop by the house and get them and me some change of clothes? Then get burgers or something?" Louis asks and when Harry nods he smiles some more. His cheeks were starting to hurt. Another nurse, announcing she's here about birth cirtificates, walks in.

"Oop, don't leave yet Dad, we need you to sign the certificates."


	18. Chapter 17

Louis wakes with a yawn, blinking blearily around for Harry and the wheeled cribs his girls are in. Harry's sleeping on a pull-out-couch-bed that most rooms have for fathers and the wheeled cribs are on either side of the bed. Louis closes his eyes and yawns, turning his head a little before blinking at the clock that hung above the T.V. that was available.

He listens to the quiet room, hearing the soft chatter from outside of his room, the quiet beep of his heart monitor, Harry's breathing. It's still very early in the morning, the sky outside of the window half covered by blinds turning a faint orangeish pink with the rising sun.

The soft chatter, Harry's breathing, the heart monitor.

Louis shoots up and screams, shaking hands moving to the empty cribs, pulling them towards himself then pushing them away when he sees the blanket at the bottom but no newborn. Harry jerks awake, sitting up and standing to shoot to Louis' side, brows furrows.

A nurse bursts into the room, usually a screaming mother means a stillborn child, but Louis is crying into Harry's chest and the cribs are empty. The nurse jerks forward and throws around the blankets as if the child would be hiding underneath one. A soft 'pat' sounds and she looks down, eyes widening at the cut ankle bracelet they put on newborns to prevent kidnapping.

Her hand flies back to hit a small, almost invisible, button on the wall. A loud siren sounds through the hospital and she knows all doors are locked and security guards are stopping everyone from entering and leaving.

"That whore!" Louis sobs into Harry's chest.

The nurse notices and she moves next to Louis' bed, quickly asking if he knew who could have done this, any lead is better than none. She knows police are on their way and security tapes are being removed and relooked over to see if they could get a picture of who took the children.

"Eleanor," Louis hisses as he closes his eyes tightly, holding his breath to hold back the sobs but it doesn't work and he holds tight to Harry's shirt. The man eventually sits down next to Louis on the hospital bed, the nurse doesn't complain, and his eyes are wet as if he wants to cry. Harry holds it in better than Louis, he can't freak out right now, Louis needs stability.

There's sirens outside, many police cars, and soon there's men in blue uniforms walking into the room. They make eye contact with Harry and the man detaches himself from Louis' side to walk out of the room and talk to the police.

"It's a bittersweet thing to have paparazzi on your ass all the time but they actually helped a lot here," the first officer says as he holds a hand out to Harry. The man takes the glossy, just printed, pictures. It's Eleanor and her little boyfriend, a tiny bundle in each of their arms. They're running and they get into a red car. The license plate is clear in the pictures and Harry sags in relief.

"Do you have any idea about whether or not she'd hurt the children?" The second offer asks and Harry shakes his head.

"No, she wouldn't. She's always wanted children and, fuck-," Harry hands back the pictures to rub his hands over his face. "Louis was our surrogate. Shit happened and I divorced her and got with him. She thinks the twins are hers," Harry slumps back against the wall, the door was still open and Louis was crying into his pillow.

"Do you know where she may have gone?" The first officer asks, pictures stuffed into his pocket.

"Hm? No, I don't know anything. We haven't heard anything out of her in over a month. She uh, she used to harass us a lot but then she went to the mag about it and we replied with all the dirty shit she's done and it's been silent since. I thought she had given up," Harry rolls his head back and he looks at the white tile of the ceiling. "I want her prosecuted to the full extent of the law."

*

Louis paced, he didn't each much but he ate some yogurt to calm his swirling stomach, and he drank water to keep himself hydrated.

An 'Amber Alert' was sent out for his daughters and the boy didn't know what else he could do. Niall and Liam show up around midday and Louis cries to his best friend while Liam and Harry talk about what they could do. There wasn't much, they could go out looking but there wasn't much else. She could be anywhere.

There was a knock at the door and Niall opens it, eyes going wide when he sees the tiny pink bundle in an officer's arms. He turns and Louis pushes around him to pull the child to his chest. "Oh my god," he sobs and he tilts to see the other bundle in another officer's arms. Harry grabs her.

"Thank you so much," Harry hugs both officers and Louis does also. Alice, in Harry's arms, cries and Louis cries with her, kissing his little girl's cheek.

"What happened?" Liam asks the first officer and the man explains that someone called the police noticing that the person who kidnapped the children were their neighbor. The car that drove away with the twins was parked in the driveway and the lights were on in the home. She had to be home so they called the police and there she was, inside the living room, with her boyfriend. The twins were in bouncer seats.

Harry tells the police he is awarding the people that called the police a couple thousand dollars for helping return his children.

"Eleanor and her boyfriend are both in custody," the officer adds and Louis nods, cheeks wet with tears.

The nurses pile into the room to check the twins over to make sure they were healthy and nothing was done to them, they would usually do these checks outside of the room but they were sure Louis wasn't going to let the little girls out of his sight anytime soon.

It's around dinner time when a nurse in pink scrubs walks in, she has a warm smile and a soft voice. "You and the girls both look healthy and we're happy to say that you can go home today if you like," she informs and Niall grins around a mouth full of taco from Taco Bell. Harry had treated the whole room to the feast.

"Oh, thank you," Louis gives her a smile and she nods.

"I'll get all the paperwork ready for you and you should be okay to walk out of here within the next hour," she informs and Louis looks at Harry, happy they could go home with their little girls. 

"Alice and Rosalie, those are gorgeous names," Niall announces as he stands to look in the cribs at the girls. Both were sleeping, having just ate before Harry came back with the food they were all currently eating.

"This could have ended a lot worse," Louis starts as he sets his taco down. "But I'm happy that they're with us, safe, and that Eleanor is going to be locked up for a very long time," he gets a small cheer from everyone in the room, quiet enough not to wake the twins.

"I'm happy that it didn't last long, what....5 hours? And you got them back," Liam voices and everyone nods in agreement. They could have lost their girls forever but they were back home with Louis, well, at the hospital.

They were home to him, anyway.


	19. Epilogue

"Goodness," Louis winces as Alice screams, slapping a hand down on Rosalie's head as the twin tries to grab the toy she was playing with. Louis bends and sits Rosalie up, moving her a few feet from her twin to play with her own toys.

At a year old Louis had good practice at pacifying both girls and making them play nice. "How are they?" Harry asks when he walks through the front door and Louis straightens, turning to the man with a smile.

"They both ate their lunch though it's official, try 3, Alice does not like Green Beans," Louis informs, grinning as Harry wraps an arm around his waist, kissing him.

"What about my third?" Harry asks and Louis presses his 5 month belly into the man's hip.

"He is doing just fine thank you," Louis answers, accepting another kiss. Alice uses his pant leg to stand herself up and Louis turns a little to take her hand and help her toddle to the couch edge so she could hold onto that as she learned to balance herself.

Rosalie was able to stand on her own but not for long before she fell back onto her bum, Louis had bets with Harry that she would take her first steps.

He lost that bet a month later when Alice toddles to Harry who sat cross legged on the soft carpet of the living room. Rosalie was determined to catch up however and she was soon following her elder sister's steps.

Both girls had no idea what the hell Louis was holding when he came home 3 months later, the tiny bundle in his arms screaming loudly, hungry.

Being almost a year and a half both girls understood a lot but a baby was something beyond their comprehension.

 

"Jack!" Louis screams at his 2 year old when the boy nearly falls out of his highchair, the tiny body having slid free of the belt holding him in place. Alice and Rosalie both watched from their booster seats at the table, hands over their mouths, as Louis dives forward to catch the tiny boy.

Harry rushes into the kitchen and Louis turns to the man, Jack sideways in his arms. The child had a smile on his lips, bright green eyes looking up at his Daddy like he just did something good. Harry sighs and closes his eyes, then smiles down at the boy.

"I think we both know that, that is a no no," He takes Jack from Louis' arms, walking out of the kitchen with him. Harry could handle Jack better than Louis could, the boy seems to listen to the mans' every word while ignoring all of Louis' talks.

"Good?" Alice asks and Louis nods, moving forward to glance at their paper plates.

"Do you want some more?" He asks them. Rosalie shakes her head but Alice nods. "Then you can go play, please don't make a mess," he tells Rosalie and he grabs the pot of macaroni to give Alice another scoop.

 

"I swear they're trying to kill me," Louis mentions as Alice bounces down the stairs, dressed in a pretty purple dress, and into her current boyfriend's arms. Louis takes pictures with a smile and Harry keeps an arm around Louis' waist. Jack comes down with Rosalie and the boy wraps himself in his boyfriend's arm, Rosalie kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

It was the twins' Senior Prom and Jack's Junior one.

"If you come home drunk I'm not letting you have the car," Louis tells all his children and each one groans, sending looks to their significant other.

Harry went all out for the kids, getting them each a car after they got their license. They all had to finish the school year with good grades and great behavior to get their cars, however.

 

"But that's my date!!" Alice shouts at Rosalie and Louis wants to bang his head on the table. He held his grandson in his arms, a tiny boy named Jace, Alice's son.

"I chose it first!" Rosalie replies and Louis looks between his daughters.

"I planned it first!" They were arguing over a wedding date.

When Rosalie was 15 she said she wanted to get married on Halloween, Alice agreed with her at the time saying that it was a good date but she wanted a spring one. Now, Alice took Rosalie's date idea and Rosalie was pissed off. She was newly pregnant and wanting to get married before she was a balloon and she had wanted a Halloween wedding for a decade.

Either way, Louis was soon sitting at the alter while his daughters had a duo wedding. Harry mentioned it while he was cooking dinner for the family gathering and the girls fell in love with the idea. Sharing a date and wedding, Louis was honestly surprised.

The girls like to do things together but he wouldn't have predicted a wedding.

Jack didn't marry his boyfriend for another few years but they did adopt a little girl not long afterwards.

 

"Our kids are all grown up Harry," Louis tells the man one afternoon over dinner. "They've moved out, had kids of their own, got married, all that," Louis tilts his head at Harry who nodded, a smile on his lips.

"We never got married," Harry replies and Louis shrugs.

"We didn't need to," he accepts the kiss landed on his lips when Harry stands to get seconds.

"I love you," the man murmurs and Louis looks around the room before looking at Harry.

"I love you too, so much."


End file.
